Touch My Body
by lollyaiko
Summary: Hari itu Chanyeol yang tengah mempunyai Mood buruk dijebak oleh sahabatnya Kim Jong In.Ia di ajak ke sebuah bar gay , dan disana ia terpesona oleh sexy dance bernama Byun Baekhyun. baekyeol kaisoo ! Exo FF !


_**Touch My Body**_

_Author : Lolly Aiko_

_Pairing Cast : .Byun Baekhyun_

_ . Park Chanyeol_

_ . Kim Jong In_

_ . Do Kyungsoo_

_Warning : Gaje,BoyxBoys,Shounen-Ai,Yaoi Full in Here :)_

_Summary : __** Hari itu Chanyeol yang tengah mempunyai Mood buruk dijebak oleh sahabatnya Kim Jong di ajak ke sebuah bar gay , dan disana ia terpesona oleh sexy dance bernama Byun Baekhyun.**_

_Genre : Mature,NC+17._

_Author Note : Maaf kalau kelihatan Masih abal-abalan ^^~_

_**Present,**_

_**Lolly Aiko **_

_**This is Mine ! Don't be Plagiat or Silent Readers !**_

_**If You Hate Yaoi Fanfiction,I Suggest you for not read my Fanfiction**_

_**Keep Calm !**_

_**Don't Bash Me !**_

.

.

.

.

Suara gemuruh music terdengar ketika Chanyeol dan Kai masuk ke sebuah bar bernama 'Adam's Heaven' . Banyak namja yang tengah berdansa atau lebih baik menyebutnya menggoyangkan badannya di lantai dansa . Sedangkan di pojok ruangan terdapat beberapa pasangan yang sedang bercumbu maupun sedang melakukan sex tanpa mempunyai malu . Chanyeol tau sekarang ia tengah diajak oleh Kai ke sebuah bar gay , karena dirinya dan Kai juga merupakan bagian dari bar ini . Ketika sampai , mereka langsung disambut oleh pemilik bar itu yang tak lain adalah kekasih Kai yang bernama Do Kyungsoo . Bukan hanya manajer , Kyungsoo juga ikut bekerja sebagai sexy dance dengan namja lain.

"Hey chanyeol , kau mau menjadi partner salah satu sexy dance ku?" Tanya Kyungsoo ketika ia mendapat laporan bahwa partner salah satu karyawannya tidak datang dan itu kabar buruk bagi pengunjung . Sedangkan chanyeol yang baru kali ini ditanyai seperti itupun mengerutkan kening , pertanda ia bingung.

"Kenapa bukan Kai saja?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan muka polosnya sambil menunjuk Kai , yang membuat kekehan manis keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Astaga… tentu saja aku tak rela jika Kai menjadi partner karyawanku , bukannya diriku yang menjadi partnernya." Jelas Kyungsoo sambil menghela nafas , "Jadi,kau bisa?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Memangnya apa keuntungan dari itu?" Tanya Chanyeol tak tertarik , jika uang saja ia punya banyak , bukannya sombong tetapi itulah kenyataannya . Sedangkan Kyungsoo mengeluarkan seringai mengerikannya yang disambut siulan genit dari Kai.

"Keuntungan? Apa kau lupa jika hari ini Sexy Dance akan memberikan bonus tuan park?" Tanya Kyungsoo gemas akan ingatan Chanyeol , sedangkan Kai sudah mengganti celananya dengan boxer dan tak memakai atasan yang membuat Chanyeol melebarkan matanya.

"Jangan bilang kalau malam ini satu-persatu Sexy Dance akan menampilkan pertunjukan sex live?!" Tanya chanyeol terkejut sambil meneguk ludahnya dan membayangkan sepanas apa malam ini . Sedangkan Kyungsoo menjentikkan jarinya dan mengangguk lalu dengan cekatan membuka kemeja Chanyeol dan mendorongnya untuk mengganti celana jins abu-abunya dengan boxer berwarna kuning.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol perkenalkan ini Sexy Dance ku yang akan menjadi partnermu , namanya Byun Baekhyun . Baekhyun , ini Chanyeol dan dari pakaian Chanyeol sepertinya kau tau dia akan menjadi apamu malam ini." Penjelasan Kyungsoo membuat mau tak mau Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya dari layar smartphone yang tengah ia pegang dan demi Tuhan , namja bernama Baekhyun di depannya ini benar-benar telah membangkitkan penisnya . Bagaimana tidak ,pakaian Baekhyun adalah sebuah Lingerie yang mempunyai ukiran rumit dan membuat Baekhyun seperti memamerkan pantatnya . Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum misterius lalu meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berdua.

"Well,ternyata kau cukup tampan juga ." Ujar Baekhyun sambil duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol dengan tubuh menghadap Chayeol , sedangkan Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya bingung . "Dan kurasa , kejantanan milikmu besar juga." Bersamaan dengan Ucapan Baekhyun terdengar suara desahan yang membuat Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya dan menemukan seorang namja Chinese dilhat dari mukanya sedang mendesah karena penisnya dikulum seorang namja berwajah datar . Ketika sedang asyik menonton kegiatan blow job itu , ia merasakan bahwa ada yang menggesek juniornya dan ketika melihat Baekhyun ia melihat Baekhyun tengah menggesekkan man holenya pada penis Chanyeol yang masih terbungkus rapi di boxernya.

"A-apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanya Chanyeol tergagap ketika ia bisa merasakan kedutan manhole milik Baekhyun yang membuat penisnya bertambah tegang.

"Tentu saja sedang melakukan pemanasan . Ahhh~ penismu benar-benar besar sayang." Goda Baekhyun sambil membuka boxer Chanyeol dan disambut oleh penis Chanyeol yang sudah tegak berdiri di depan wajahnya yang membuatnya menjilat bibirnya , sedangkan Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya cepat Baekhyun menjilat penis Chanyeol dari pangkal hingga ujungnya lalu memasukkan penis besar itu kedalam mulutnya walaupun tidak masuk semua dan membuat suara aneh yang membuat Chanyeol menutup matanya dan menikmati.

"Anghhh~ Kaiihhh~ Ppalihh~" Desahan Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol membuka matanya dan melihat Kyungsoo dan Kai sedang menjilat man hole Kyungsoo sambil mengocok penis milik Kyungsoo dan tentu saja itu membuatnya bertambah nafsu . Dengan cepat Chanyeol menatap mata menggoda Baekhyun yang masih mengulum penisnya dan dengan kasar Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun ke atas pangkuannya dan mencium bibir mungil itu dengan kasar dan panas.

TBC/End?

Maap ngegantung :3

Mau liat responnya dulu :v

Review Juseyo !~


End file.
